Phosphites have long been used as stabilizers for organic materials subject to oxidative or thermal degradation. Particularly valuable for this purpose are the substituted aryl phosphites.
Substituted dibenzo[d,g][1,3,2]dioxaphosphocins are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,750; 4,318,845; 4,374,219; 4,381,359; 4,524,166; 4,551,495; 4,599,206; 4,737,588 and 4,835,299, but none of the compounds described contain a carbohydrate moiety.
A carbohydrate derivative of dibenzo[d,g][1.3.6.2]dioxathiaphosphocin is described in Sulfur Letters, 9, 39 (1989) as a ligand for the gold catalyzed reaction of benzaldehyde and methyl .alpha.-isocyanatoacetate to prepare oxazolines.
The instant carbohydrate compounds, with the exception of the derivative described in the publication named above, are new as are the stabilized compositions containing all of said compounds.